The invention relates generally to sensors, and more specifically to a microfused silicon strain gauge (MSG) pressure sensor package.
In general, state-of-the-art microfused silicon strain gauge pressure (MSG) sensors are used throughout the automotive industry for applications ranging from brake, transmission, cylinder and fuel pressure sensors, to occupant weight force sensing. Such pressure sensors typically consist of silicon strain gauge elements which are glass-bonded to a stainless steel diaphragm. The design of the sensor is such that it provides various signals based on processed sensed conditions.